Happy New Years
by migguy-24
Summary: ChikaNari Motochika x Motonari. One-shot. in the schoolyard Gakuen Basara, everyone was very happy to celebrate a new year. Everyone except one person, Motonari Mori. How will Motochika make his rival celebrate the New Year with him ? why does he care so much about him ?


A/N : Hi everybody, today I decided to make another fanfic of my favorite manga for the new year. I know it's a little too early to post it but I wanted everyone to see this before the New Year.

The characters of Sengoku (Gakuen) Basara are at Capcom

"Hum hum, guys, if you don't like yaoi please leave by clicking on the little cross red at the top right. This a fanfic yaoi. Yaoi = boy x boy, man x man, dick x dick." LoL X) OOCness is here.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

 **Happy New Years**

* * *

31 December 2017 (12:45pm)

Noise, screams, smoke, and an unpleasant odor arose in the small town of Tokyo.

The warlords, who were once in a previous life, all stood in the courtyard of Gakuen Basara School.

Leyasu Tokugawa, Mitsunari Ishida, Masamune Date, Yukimura Sanada, Motochika Chosokabe, Motonari Mori, Azai Nagamasa, Oichi, Kenshin Uesugi, Kasuga, Kotaro Fuma, Tsurhime and many more characters than the author is lazy to say {sorry everyone xD} were waiting impatiently for the fireworks to begin.

A rocket flash rose to the sky and a big **BOOM** sounded throughout the school. Then another. And yet another. Soon one followed the other and sometimes the **BOOM** followed each other in chains.

Everyone was watching the feast rise in the sky, throwing thousands of lights in the face of the great lord. Everyone applauded, laughed and celebrated, very relaxed. Everyone except two people, Motochika Chosokabe and his most tender rival, Motonari Mori.

The warlord, inheriting the region of Aki and self-proclaimed son of the sun sat on a bench, arms crossed making noisy 'humph' to spoil the feast's pirate. Motochika and his 'brothers' stayed behind small groups. They did not want to ruin the evening to other people and at the same time Motochika did not want Motonari to be alone all the time. Seeing Motonari spend the new year alone and start this cycle again next time again and again made him sad.

Sometimes a person would come to Motochika and talk to him for joking but it was not to mention that Motonari was watching for the slightest movement of the « sea devil of the west », then the person who had come near Motochika was leaving again presto that she had come.

A few minutes before midnight, Motochika was tired of his rival's bad mood. So to at least put the fox in the mood of the party, he had sat next to him ordering his 'brothers' to leave for a while. When he was finally alone with Motonari, Motochika spoke to him.

"Why do you hate me so much Motonari ?"

The lord of Aki had jumped at the call of his name. The pirate never used to talk to him and when he did he always called him «Nari-chan» or «Mori».

"I do not hate that much, _pirate_ ?"

"But if you hate me, such a point that I have to stay close to you so that you do not feel lonely but you're not enjoying the party.

 _I did not ask you anything, silly pirate. I just want to be let out of here and leave me alone for the rest of my life..._ Motonari wanted to tell him that but the words did not want to come out of his mouth. After all, he felt obliged to spoil the party to everyone. Nouhime, Oda Nobunaga's wife and Oichi's sister-in-law, had closed the doors of the only entrance-exit of the Gakuen Basara school, and it was Akechi Mitsuhide, aka Tenkai, who had the keys to his freedom.

Motochika slowly moved closer to Motonari as he tried to get up and leave, but once again his body refused to obey him.

Motochika slowly took Motonari's hand and whispered in his ear that the fox might hear him. "I love you Motonari..."

Motonari's body shuddered _Orokana..._ He looked away from the pirate but a gloved hand came to his cheek forcing him to look at the other person. "I love yo-"

"Fool, having feelings for a person means weakness."

"I prefer to be weak but in love than to remain a pirate alone, sad and without a future with you Motonari."

"How can you talk to me about love while we keep fighting, Chosokabe ?"

Motochika took both of Motonari's hands in his own. Now they managed to talk to each other as if nothing had surrounded them. They were just both right now and for once, Motochika had a real conversation with Motonari "We are not all time forced to fight Motonari, love exists in this world." He paused seeing his best friend danced with his former rival. "Leyasu and Mitsunari are proof that not everyone is black around us."

"You fool, exploit weakness will lead you to loss. Loss, desolation, chaos and war will not cease to exist."

Motochika was sad that Motonari thought that "Baka, wars can stop, we do not have to fight all the time until the dead to win any land that we do not even know what to do with." He pointed to Yukimura sensually dancing with Date while Masamune's 'left eye' and Yukimura's ninja kissed mixing their mouths full of alcohol. "Look at Masamume, he had fallen madly in love with Yukimura the first time they fought, and since Date keeps telling me how much he loves « _his burning head_ » and that soon he will ask him to marry."

Humph.

"We two Motonari, we've known each other since we were little, I was always at your side when you needed me..." Motochika paused "But now, I know you need more than me before. Motonari drops the weapons, frees your heart from the prison that became your body and becomes my is not a marriage proposal, far from it... It's just like some kind of commitment for you to be my lover. "

Motonari did not move an inch.

Motochika was desperate. He did not know how to make Motonari love him the way he did. "If you change your mind, just let me know, but I'm tired of seeing you like that, you look like a statue, and when you're old, you'll see that you'll miss the day your biggest rival warned about the risks and effects of loneliness. The day you realize that you're going to ruin your best years in your little world, it'll be too late, I'll be buried under the earth while you, death will wait for your turn to come and seek you."

Motonari was alone on the bench again. He did not think that Motochika's words would affect him so much. He who used to think quickly, to calculate the slightest movement, here destabilize more than ever... and all because of a barbarian pirate.

Yukimura screamed in the crowd "30 seconds before midnight !" The heir to the throne of Kai's tiger had brought it back to reality. _Is that what I want ? Spend another year, alone in my corner ?_

Motonari thought. He had closed his heart for so many years that the only one who could open it was the pirate. _Maybe I'm stupid to think that everything revolves around my person._

Mitsunari screamed at his mentors "There are 20 seconds left Hideyoshi-sama and Hambei-sama !" The seconds were getting dangerously close to the end. This took the effect of a time bomb as Motonari got up from his bench and started looking at the clock at Gakuen Basara's big school.

 _I do not know what to do... I'm so... afraid._ Motonari squeezed his chest. He was not used to feeling such emotions before. _And if I lose him, who will be there to console me ? Who will deign to take care of me when I cry for my lost pirate ?_

Tsuruhime sent a pink arrow to the sky when the clock indicated 15 seconds. « Everyone, count all at the same time from 10. » The crowd screamed, hands raised to the sky _**"10, 9,"**_

Motochika's word came back in his head _I'm tired of seeing you like that. You look like a statue._ He did not want to lose the one he loved, remained marble was the best solution for him. He was a cold and cruel lord but the inside of him was jumping with joy. Every day the pirate was alive, was another happy day for Motonari.

Everybody made their fingers disappear as and when ** _"8, 7,"_**

Motonari had always been alone in all his life. He had not even paid attention to Motochika. Sometimes he wondered how he was stay in life when his whole family was killed by demons.

 ** _"6,"_**

Motonari had closed his heart for years. He always considered his soldiers as pawns. The same soldiers who had told him not to think about his mother and his father and that one of them had told him, « _All is dust in this world. Life is only a vulgar chess game, taken by the hands of the great lord and the king of the hell._ »

 ** _"5,"_**

What was the best way for him to be happy ? Was he going to make the right choice for this new year ? Will everyone accept an «other» couple of men. Motonari had never thought he would be gay in his life. If one had him when he was small, when he grow up he will love a man, Motonari would have irradiated the person by the force of the sun.

 ** _"4,"_**

Motonari took his head and started to cry. His heart opened again, shedding the same tears that he had promised never to do since the death of his family. _No... It can not end like that... I do not have to..._

 _ **"3, 2,"**_

His head was spinning in all directions. The sun had been his friend since his birth, but he dropped his reasoning thinking that what shines up and gives heat was just a fireball. And that he was not the son of the sun but rather a human being like everyone else in this school yard.

 _ **"1..."**_

Motonari dropped his ambitions "Oh, and then fuck."

Motochika turned to see what his rival was doing when he heard the roar, he did not have time to understand that a pair of lips jumped on him and sealed himself with his to make a kiss.

0.

Everyone shouted « Happy New Year » to his partner.

Somewhere in the crowd we saw the so-called 'demon of the West Sea' watching the fireworks and when the 0 was pronounced an unexpected event occurred. Motonari Mori kissed the pirate.

On the other side of the crowd Masamune knelt in front of Yukimura and asked him in a happy silence and showing him a little black box revealing a gold ring "Yukimura Sanada, Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **End**

* * *

I jump of joy, everyone. Motochika and Motonari is my best paraing and I would never change that. *\\(^.^)/*

Orakana : Fool, Idiot, Stupid

Please, remember that reviews bring joy, many kiss, good humor and allows me to make cheesecakes :D


End file.
